


Restless Sleep

by robron_til_the_end



Series: Through the eyes of others [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Weddings, night before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: The night before their wedding and Robert's having nightmares. Only Aaron can calm him down.





	

Aaron couldn’t sleep. This time tomorrow, he’d be married. He rarely thought of himself as being actually married, that committed to another person. But now it was here, he was excited. And nervous. And unable to sleep. It had gone two in the morning, and he knew he needed his rest, but he couldn’t sleep. Robert was staying at Vic’s, coming over all traditional and superstitious by spending the night before the wedding apart. Aaron didn’t care about that, but apparently Robert did. Meaning the bed was too big without Robert in it.

His phone rang, and he answered it before the first ring had even died away. “Yeah?”

“Aaron, good. Did I wake you?” Vic said, her voice clearly worried.

“No, couldn’t sleep anyway,” Aaron said. “What is it?”

“Um…”

“Vic, tomorrows quite a big day, I don’t think you called for a random two o'clock chat.”

“It’s Robert.”

“What, ran out on me has he?” Aaron said sarcastically. Not like Robert to back away from a fight. Knowing Robert, if he was going to change his mind, he’d wait until five minutes before the ceremony to make it as dramatic as possible.

“No, he’s… having a nightmare or something. He’s screaming and I can’t wake him and I don’t know what to do.” Vic sounded really upset and Aaron shook his head, already throwing on whatever clothes he could reach.

“Right, I’m on my way over,” Aaron said. He knew what the nightmare would be about. Robert didn’t have them often, but on the rare occasions they did, sleeping apart was a trigger for him. “Vic, just… doesn’t matter. I’m on my way.” Aaron disconnected the call and grabbed his keys and his hoodie, hurrying out of the pub.

Vic had left the door open and Aaron didn’t bother to knock, going straight up the stairs. Vic stood at the open door to Robert’s bedroom, eyes wide and fearful. As he’d gone up the stairs he could hear Robert’s shouts.

“I don’t know what to do,” Vic said, tears in her eyes.

“It’s fine, he’s fine,” Aaron said, going into the bedroom.

“He doesn’t look fine!” Vic said, watching as Aaron threw the window open, the fresh air instantly relieving the stifled atmosphere.

“No, no, please…” Robert begged, thrashing in the bed.

“Hey, I’m here, it’s fine,” Aaron said.

“NO!” Robert screamed. Aaron sighed and got into bed with him, knowing Vic wasn’t going to leave until Robert was quiet and calm.

“Come on, don’t do this. I need you to wake up for me,” Aaron said, his hands resting on Robert’s hips, trying to restrain him from his thrashing. Vic could see from the doorway that his muscles were straining, clearly trapped in his nightmares.

“Water…” Robert moaned.

“I know,” Aaron said. “But you’re safe, no water, no cars, it’s fine.”

“Aaron, don’t give up, please!” Aaron moved, his hand cradling Robert’s face with extreme gentleness.

“I’m not drowning, we’re not in the water, we’re safe,” Aaron said. It suddenly dawned on Victoria what his nightmare was about. Being trapped in a sinking car with Aaron, unable to escape. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Probably because Robert always seemed so strong, so in control. Aaron was the only person he let see him like this. Aaron’s fingertips stroked Robert’s skin very softly, his other hand on his body firmly, to try and stop him from writhing in his sleep. The affection, the tenderness behind it surprised Vic in a really good way.

“Are you here with me?” Aaron asked once Robert had slipped into silence for longer than a minute. “Awake?”

“Yeah,” Robert breathed. “Sorry, I don’t mean to…”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said. “Honestly, it’s what I’m here for isn’t it?” Robert laughed quietly before burying his head in Aaron’s neck, inhaling his skin. Vic suddenly felt like she shouldn’t be watching this. It was private, Aaron comforting him. Not something for her eyes.

“I can’t sleep without you,” Robert said.

“I seem to remember it was your stupid idea in the first place,” Aaron said. Robert laughed again.

“Ah well,” Aaron said. “We never were the most traditional of couples were we?” Robert smiled. From the doorway, Vic could see it was a smile that he never gave to anyone else, his _Aaron_ smile. “I’ll sneak back into the pub in the early morning. I don’t like sleeping without you, either.”

“That’ll be the last time.”

“Last time what?” Aaron asked.

“Last time you sneak back into a bed you’re supposed to be in,” Robert said warmly. “From now on, no more six a.m. walk of shames.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Only if that goes for you too.” They settled down into small tender kisses and Victoria closed the door behind them. Victoria knew they loved each other, but they never showed any affection in public. They had to have a physical connection after all, having had a six month affair, but there was never any intimacy between them in public. It felt good for Vic to know that the intimacy and affection was there, just kept behind closed doors. She felt a certainty that she couldn’t explain, that Robert and Aaron would make it and they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Chas one around the time of the end of the Gordon stuff, but I've done a few like that before. Wanted to know if anyone's interested? Thanks for reading!


End file.
